Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon
by High Lord Reficul
Summary: This is Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon. It is a book 5 and please read and review.
1. Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Aba...

Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon

Chapter I – The Vision__

Harry like a lot of the time he spent was weeding the front garden of 4 Privet Drive. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made Harry do this all the time because they hated him. The reason they hated him was because he was left on their doorstep 14 years ago. He was left on their doorstep because his parents James and Lily Potter had been killed. They had not died from the car accident as his aunt and uncle had told him for 10 years. A man called Tom Riddle had actually killed them. At the time of course you couldn't really call him a man. He was not called Tom Riddle either at the time he was called Voldemort. Voldemort was the most dark sorcerer of modern times. He terrorized the magical community for eleven years. Harry was not a normal boy; besides being a wizard he was the only wizard who had ever survived an attack from Voldemort. Voldemort had killed his parents and had gone to kill him but it rebounded off Harry and hit Voldemort. Voldemort would have been killed but he had done many things to himself to make him immortal. He fled the scene and had gone into hiding for 13 years but had been returned to his body the previous year.

Harry had been cleaning the house for hours on the hot July Saturday. He felt the sun beating down on the back of his neck. He was thirsty and got up, turned round and walked towards the front door. He felt the coolness of the house as he stepped over the doormat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOY!" screamed Uncle Vernon from upstairs, "GET OUTSIDE AND WEED MORE."

Harry walked back out into the heat despondently. He bent down and started picking more weeds out of the dry ground with his raw hands. The heat was really getting to him. He needed a drink. He stood and started walking back to the house. He felt the heat more and more each second. He couldn't keep himself up. _Just to the kitchen _He thought _I'll be fine as soon as I get to the kitchen. _He couldn't take it any longer and fell to the ground instantly being knocked unconscious.

Harry found himself in a very vivid vision. _Is this real?_ he thought to himself. He was in a cave like chamber with the roof 50 foot above him. It had lots of stalagmites and stalactites. It was also a very damp place. It was the same length and width of the great hall at Hogwarts. Then he heard voices.

"One of masters many faithful servants, if not his most faithful servant has been brought back to power. He has been brought back to his body." One man said in a very deep thunderous voice "He has already killed a very important man on earth called Cornelius Fudge" 

Harry's jaw dropped. _This can't be real. Can it? _he thought. He looked around he wanted to move but his body was rigid. He wanted to be back at Privet Drive. The other man looked in his direction. A pain so extreme hit his scar. He couldn't think straight. He let out a whimper but the figures did not move.

"Ah. Voldemort is back? One of masters greatest follows is back? But how. How can he be reduced to a bodiless spirit and be back?" another man said in the same dark thunderous voice "This is impossible."

"He was not killed he had made himself immortal but when he would have been killed his body was destroyed he fled to the Romanian Forest." the first man said "One of his followers did an ancient ritual returning the spirit of Voldemort to his body."

"Ah. Yes" he said "The driginium reclucium."

"We must leave our master awaits" said the first figure "He must kill that child Harry Potter. For if he stays upon the earth. He will be untouchable by the dark forces. He will be untouchable both emotionally and physically. For Voldemort gave him a power never seen before. If Harry Potter stays for just two more years living on earth. He will become immortal nothing will kill him."

"We must now leave our master waits" the second said. "Come follow me"

Harry woke his head was pounding. He stared up at the sky thanking he was back. He was about to think about it but didn't feel like going over it in his mind once again. He went up to touch his scar it stung more than it ever had before. It stung more than when he was in the grave yard with Voldemort. Harry brought his hand down and looked at it. Blood. His hand was covered in thick red blood. He ran into the house and into the bathroom. Harry turned to look at the mirror. His face was covered in blood. It was running down dripping onto his clothes. It was coming from above his hairline. He lifted his fringe and his scar was bleeding it was pouring out rapidly. Sending the warm liquid down his face staining his clothes. He tried to wipe his face with his hands but the blood burned it was like acid. He started to panic. The pain in his head was becoming worse and worse. It felt as if it was being forced open with a crowbar. He filled the sink with water. He threw his head into it. The water instantly turned a fierce shade of scarlet. He looked in the mirror it had stopped bleeding. It looked like a severe cut in the shape of a bolt of lightning though. He left the bathroom. He ran upstairs and changed his clothes. He then collapsed onto his bed and fell instantly asleep.

Harry woke. He put his glasses on and looked at the bedside clock it was 2:14 am. He looked around and quickly saw what had woken him up. A small owl was tapping on his window. It was Ron's owl. It was carrying a newspaper. Harry quickly undid the newspaper from it's ankle and the owl lefty through the window a note flopped out from the inside of the newspaper. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh my god. You have to read this newspaper. I guess it's good but…. I DUNNO_

_From Ron._

_ _

Harry unrolled the Daily Prophet. He looked at it, it read:

# MINISTER DEAD, MINISTRY IN RUINS

## The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge has been murdered.

## He was found dead in his bedroom at 6 'o' clock yesterday

_evening the ministry released this morning. He was killed_

_using the Avada Vadavra by what eyewitnesses said to be_

_Voldemort himself. He was spotted leaping through the_

_window and disapparating before hitting the ground. The_

_ministry is in shock. Many people have left worried that they_

_will be next. The question everyone is wondering is who will_

_be the next Minister for Magic. Many people have suggested Albus_

_Dumbledore. He said 'I would love to be the minister for magic but_

_the children of Hogwarts need me.' People have also suggested Ludo_

_Bagman. He seems the most likely but would a former death eater be_

_good for the job?_

_ _

Harry stood staring at the newspaper in shock. His vision was true it had happened. He didn't want this to be happening. Although he was slightly happy that Fudge was dead. Fudge had not believed that Voldemort was back the year previously. Harry just wanted to store it all in his mind then look over it tomorrow. It was the 30th of July the day before his birthday. Harry Walked back to bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next day passed quite slowly. As always his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made him work around the house. He didn't tell them about the vision, they would have got mad anyway, as they hated anything to do with magic. 

It was 11:45 only 15 minutes until his birthday. He couldn't wait to see the surprises that might happen. He was just finishing a divination homework about advanced mind reading. Only 10 minutes ……. 5minutes …….. 1 minute. He couldn't wait. 30 seconds, 15 seconds, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Harry heard a pop. His bedroom had disappeared from around him. He was twirling through many colors. _Where am I going? _Harry thought to himself. He was scared of where he might end up.__


	2. Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Aba...

Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon

# Chapter II – Birthday Surprise

Harry was spinning and spinning. He heared another pop. He was standing in the middle of a living room an old fashioned living room. He was in the Burrow. A tall red headed boy jumped out with the rest of his family saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Harry was overwhelmed with happiness. He didn't have to spend anymore time with the Dursleys.

"Albus said you could come to stay until school time," Mr Weasley said.

"What about my books?" said Harry in a worried tone "What about the rest of my school things?"

"No need to worry Harry we apparated them in with you" said Mr. Weasley "We also told everyone to send their presents for you here"

Mr Weasley gestured over to the centre of the room. There was a big pile of presents in the middle of the room. Ron went over to them and made Harry follow him. Harry went over to the presents and opened one. Harrys mouth dropped. He started to stammer.

"The.. the.. the Firebolt two" Harry managed to get out. " Who would send this to.. to me?"

"Read the note" said Ron in an equally surprised voice.

Harry looked through the torn up wrapping. He found a small note reading:

_To Harry,_

_Hope you have a Happy Birthday. Hope this adds to the happiness._

_From Moony and Padfoot._

_ _

"Who in the faintest is Moony and Padfoot" said Mr Weasley "Might not be safe Harry. We better not risk it"

"No. they are just some old friends of mine" said Harry "There's no need to worry"

"Well alright" said Mr. Weasley "You better go to bed open the rest in the morning"

Harry noticed Hermione for the first time. She followed Harry and Ron upstairs. They got dressed into pyjamas and went into the three different beds placed in the room. They talked for what seemed like hours. Finally drifting off into sleep.

Harry started to dream. He saw a man in a chair. He had had a similar dream last year. The man began to speak. It was Voldemort.

"Masters been happy about my killing of Fudge" Voldemort said "Who is next on the list?"

"I'm not sure master," Wormtail replied "Lets focus on Hogwarts"

Harry came out of that dream. Then he saw a woman. It was his mother. "NO, NOT HARRY" she screamed. Voldemort was standing over her. Harry filled with a hatred so fierce. Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily Potter. 

"Avada Kadavra" Voldemort said.

"NOOOOO" Harry screamed.

He could do nothing but watch his mother die. She fell to the ground. Her lifeless body thudding against the ground. Harry could do nothing but watch his mother's body crumple like paper in a fire. He watched as blood flowed from her mouth. Harry was filled with emotions of rage and upset. He started to cry as her eye sockets started to smoke. His father came into the room. He looked exactly like Harry. Voldemort repeated the spell. Harry tried to look away, he was unable to. His father lay weeping on the ground for a few seconds before chocking on the blood he was throwing up. Voldemort turned to face the baby that Harry recognised as himself. Voldemort laughed at the lifeless bodies of Harry's parents and burst into an evil laugh. He turned an faced Harry once again.

"Avada Kadavra" he said.

A green b light erupted from the end of Voldemorts wand. It hit Harry.

Harry suddenly woke up unable to move. He was lying in a pool of blood, sweat and tears. He was crying really badly. He felt so much self-hatred at that moment. His eyes started to come into focus. Everyone was standing around him. He couldn't move. He couldn't stop crying the images of his dead parents kept haunting him.

"Whats wrong with Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said through sobs.

Harry started to worry too but couldn't worry for long as his head burst into pain. He let out a whimper. Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were all crying. Harry started to lapse in and out of consciousness. The next time Harry woke up 3 men in blue outfits surrounded him.

"Oh my God, someone has performed a full body bind from a long way away" said one of them "It can only be performed by one of the darkest wizards existing"

Harry lifted his arm. Then he pulled him over the side of the bed. He pulled himself up to his feet. His legs wobbled and he fell.

"I just saw Voldemort kill my parents" Harry said as he started to cry.

"Fuck" said one of the men "Voldemort sent that vision to you as he did a full body bind on you. The last time that happened the year was 1657."

"Harry should really go back to bed," said Mr. Weasley.

Harry climbed into bet he glimpsed at hi watch it was almost 6 in the morning. He fell asleep instantly. He cried to himself right through to when everyone else woke up.

Hermione ran to Harry when she woke up and hugged him she was crying into his shoulder. Harry started to cry to remembering the hideous images of his parents.

"Oh dear God" Hermione said stepping back from Harry.

He put his hands to his eyes, it was blood. He was crying blood. Harry rubbed it away. He walked downstairs with Hermione. Everyone just looked at him as he came to the table. Then Harry noticed Albus Dumbledore. He felt a lot safer.

"Oh Harry. You look terrible," said Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore rummaged in his back pulling out a flask. He handed the flask to Harry. Harry didn't feel like drinking. Dumbledore forced him to. It was Butterbeer Harry felt the warmth rise back up in himself. He instantly felt energised. He forgot what happened last night.

"Do you want to open the rest of your presents then Harry" said Ron.

"Fine idea" said Dumbledore.

Everyone filed into the living room. Harry ripped open the rest of his presents. He received the best presents ever including a whole lot of Chudley Cannons merchandise from Ron. He recieved a end he aedia of dark wizards and their spells from Hermione. He recieved a neckless type thing from Dumbledore, he said all he had to do was say 'come to me Dumbledore' and Dumbledore would appear by his side he could do this with anybody. Harry was very impressed with this gift. The Weasleys got him, as well as the small present he had recieved from Ron, it was Harry couldn't believe his eyes an Alchemy Set. Alchemy is a well used scientific procedure that turned base metals into gold. In the Medieval period muggles knew how to use it and were getting rich. Due to lack of intrest people stopped believing in it. Harry enjoyed all his presents fully. He also received cards containing money from Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody and the Longbottoms. After this they went through to the dining room and enjoyed the most delicious feast ever. It was served by Dobby who Harry later found out had been cooking all day. It included pizza, pasta, burgers, tacos, tortillas anda huge selection of curries. Most of them took second and third helpings. All the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry sat their staring at Dumbledore as he finished off his seventh helping. For deserts they had jello, ice cream, doughnuts, cakes and a magical food called L.A.R.D, which stands for Luscious Aromatheriputical Romainian Desert. Herry loved L.A.R.D it was the most deliceous food ever. They must have sat there eating and talking for three hours. It was six 'o' clock and they went into the main room to watch the new television Mr. Weasley had recieved. Everyone besides Harry and Hermione were amazed.

"Wow" said Percy "we should really give muggles more credit"

They started to watch a soccor match but got bored thinking that Quidditch was the same but more balls and more exciting. Harry agreed. Then they turned to a show called 'The Unexplained'. They were amazed when it showed a hooded figure. 'This was captured bu a man in London' the presenter said. A green light shot from under his sleeve at a man. He must have had a wand concealed in it. The man recieving the light fell to the ground. The man crumpled like paper in a fire just as Harry's parents had. The man on the ground's eyes closed and what must have been his eyes underneath bulged and exploded. Blood and smoke seeped from trhe now empty eye sockets. The mans head swelled up and exploded scattering blood and flesh everywhere. His limp lifeless body just lay there not moving. Everyone currently in the living room just sat there starring at the television screen.

"What in the hell?" Mr Weasley finally brought him self to say.

"Must be going" said Dumbledore "Muggles across the country have seen a wizard killing someone. The ministry must be in pieces sorting this out on top of the Fudge thing. What wizard could have done ....."

Dumbledore was cut short as the hooded figure turned around. Under his hood his white skin was stretched tightly making it look like a skull. His snake like eyes darted towards the camera. The film suddenly stopped. The picture of this man's face was shown again, text on the screen read 'Have you seen this man?' A number was displayed beneath it.

Harry's jaw dropped "VOLDEMORT" he said. His stomach dropped. He filled with rage and sadness once again. His dream came back to him. The man who had killed his parents was laughing. Laughing at what he had just done. Killing an innocent man's life for no reason but fun. Dumbledore looked at Harry seeing the upset in his eye's he gave him a Butterbeer. They turned the television off and harry once again filled with warmth and forgot about it.

"Gotta go" said Mr. Weasley "the ministry needs me"

"Same here" said Dumbledore.

There was two pops and they both disappeared. Harry had obviously forgotten with the Butterbeer. The rest though were still stunned. They quickly forgot about it though as they played Quidditch. The next few hours flew by. It was nearing 12 'o' clock as Mrs. Weasley trudged up the hill calling them back down. They were extremely tired as they stripped off their clothe and put on their pyjamas. They all went to bed. 

Harry woke as someone was screaming. He couldn't see anything owing to the fact that it was dark and he didn't have his glasses. It was Hermione screaming but what about?


	3. Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Aba...

Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon

Chapter III – In-patient

Harry's vision focused. He still couldn't recognise who it was. A few seconds later he recognised the voice it was Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry said "Can't you be quiet"

"You ..... Look at yourself" said Hermione.

She flicked on the lights. As Harry looked down at himself he let out a yelp. There were slits across his wrists. His clothes had been slashed cutting through to his skin. Blood was rapidly flowing from his arms and body. Staining the carpet beneath. She once again started screaming. His head started to pound. The pounding got heavier and heavier beats. Beating harder and harder. It felt like his head would explode. It did. His scar ripped open. Blood flowed down his face. He just stood their helplessly bleeding as Hermione screamed. He started to shake. His head got lighter and lighter. He collapsed once again. His unconscious eyes filled with tears yet he was not upset. The tears were once again blood. His unconscious body started violently shaking, he started to vomit blood.

Harry woke up finding himself in a nice soft bed. He couldn't see, he put on his glasses. It cleared up and saw that he was in some kind of hospital ward. His clothes had been removed and he was in a light robe.

"Your awake" said Hermione. She kissed him "I was so worried"

"What happened?" said Harry.

"The doctors aren't sure what happened," said Hermione "I think it's a curse though"

"Where am I?" Harry said 

"Your at Groblin Special Hospital for Bad Curses" said Hermione "you've been here for 5 days in a coma. You lost a hell of a lot of blood. The person who did it to you wasn't anywhere near you so it must have been a dark wizard."

Harry just sat there thinking of who could have done it. Then he thought to himself _don't be stupid it's Voldemort of course. Hermione once again bent down and gave him a kiss. She hugged him and started to cry. _

"Don't cry Hermione" said Harry "It's alright, don't cry"

"You were so close to dying though Harry" said Hermione "All I could do was scream"

"It was a natural reaction Hermione," replied Harry "Anyone would have done it"

Hermione carried on crying. 

"They can't remove the curse from you though," said Hermione "It could happen again to you anytime and I don't want that to happen to you."

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Walking around the hospital waiting for you to wake up," said Hermione "We don't know what to do. You have had all kind of visitors many divisions of the ministry have been."

Harry didn't want to lie there waiting for everyone to come back to see him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"What are you doing?" said Hermione

"I'm getting up," Harry said irritably

"Well I guess I should help you" Hermione said in i-didnt-mean-to-make-you-upset sort of tone.

As Harry hit the ground his legs shaked. It felt as if he had the jelly-leg curse on. He walked up and down the room a couple of times.His legs unstiffened. He left the room along with Hermione.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" said Hermione.

"To hell with them, stupid doctors" replied Harry

"They helped...." started Hermione but she thought better of it.

"Oh Hermione" said Harry "I'm sorry. Just a bit cranky"

They keep walking through the long corridors of the hospital. They walked everywhere. They kept walking until the heard footsteps. They turned to the direction of the noise and just saw a wall a solid wall. Hermione started to examine the wall. She searched every brick. She stumbled and fell. Not wanting to hit the hard, stone floor beneath her she put her arm out grabbing the candles that were bracketed to the walls. A small whole the size of a brick developed in the wall. It began sucking and Harry and Hermione went straight through it. As they got up they found themselves in a room. An extremely blank room. In front of them was a staircase heading downwards. Harry and Hermione didn't want to go down there.

"Harry we need to get out of here" she said, "You can't go in this condition."

Harry couldn't see a way out. He grabbed the candle bracketed to the wall and just yanked it off.

"FUCK" he shouted.

Hermione just kissed him. "Don't worry," she said, "It can't be to bad in a hospital can it?"

Harry let out a snigger. "This is the magical world not all is as it seems."

They wandered down the stairs. It kept going and going deeper and deeper. They finally walked into a room. They faced a few of men around a big table.

"GOD DAMN" one of them said, "How did you get in....."

He trailed off as he saw Harry's scar.

"If it isn't Harry Potter" said the man "We were just talking about you"

Harry gave them a weak smile. He felt a sigh of relief as he found that he was standing in front of some nice aging gentlemen.

"Are you alright?" said another "What are you doing out of bed? How did you find us?"

"Im fine" Harry replied "Me and Hermione just came for a walk and we heard footsteps so we managed to get in."

"You two better be back in bed," one of them said. With a sweep of his wand he was lying in his bed with Hermione next to him.

The next few days passed quickly as Harry was let out of hospital. 


	4. Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Aba...

Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon

Chapter IV – A New Friend

Harry didn't have any strange things happen to him for days after he had been let out of hospital. It was the 15th of August only 16 days left till Hogwarts started again.

"Harry, Harry" said Ron softly "Wake up Harry"

He opened his eyes just wanting to stay in bed. The room around him was very dark. His ribs and arms were still stinging after what had happened although there was o sign of the cuts, they had used a total healing spell. The room was still blurred as he put his glasses on.

"It better not be early" said Harry jokingly "What time is it?"

"I dunno" Ron replied stupidly "8 'o' clock"

"Damn why is it so early?" joked Harry.

He and Ron got dressed. They walked downstairs meeting the delicious smell of eggs, bacon and sausages. Mrs Weasley was slaving over the stove.

"About time boys" she said, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing" said Ron "Hey Bill, Charlie. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would come see all of you," said Bill.

"Me too" said Charlie "Were all going to go to Diagon Alley"

"Received your lists this morning" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table eating up, with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione, the delicious food Mrs. Weasley had been making.

"That was brilliant," said Ron after he had finished.

After that they walked through into the main room. They were going to use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley. Harry didn't like the idea of that at all.

"Harry you go first, then Ron and then Hermione the rest of us will follow. Remember to get out at the Leaky Cauldron." Mr Weasley said. He put out the pot containing the Floo powder offering it to Harry "You first"

Harry stepped forwards. He put his hand into the pot taking ot some powder. He threw it into the fire closed his eyes tightly and stepped forwards. He span and span beginning to feel really ill. He remembered he had to open his eyes to see where to get out. He saw it he pushed forwards and landed on a hard stone floor. His glasses fell and shattered on the ground. He mumbled angrily, and then pointing his wand at the glasses said something. The glasses instantly fixed. He put them on and looked around he sighed in relief. He had got out at the right place. Ron appeared from behind him, he stumbled on Harry's legs and fell on top of him. They laughed for a couple of moments before getting up not wanting Hermione to land on them.

"Ouch" said Ron as they got up "Your bones are really hard."

Hermione soon came through very gracefully, well compared to Harry and Ron anyway. The rest of the Weasleys followed. We are going to get your robes first.

"Hey Weasleys, Harry and Hermione" Tom the barkeeper said as they walked passed "Wanna have a drink?"

"Can't stop, Tom" said Mr. Weasley "Lots to do today."

They walked to the back yard facing the brick wall. Mr Weasley tapped the right brick with his wand and an arch developed in the wall heading into Diagon Alley. They walked through and into Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins all got fitted in a matter of minutes. They paid and went into Flourish and Blotts Bookshop. Harry looked down at his list it was very short but read:

_Advanced Dark Arts by Murk Vart_

_1001 Deadly Fungi and Other Plants by Ober Gworth_

_Muggle Disease Caused by Magic by Pugh-GonicPlage_

_ _

"Looks pretty grim" said Hermione.

"Mmmmm" Ron mumbled.

Harry and Hermione looked at him trying to see what he was looking at on the other side of the shop. All they could see was a crowd of young people.

"Snap out of it Ron" said Hermione as she hit him round the back of his head.

"What?" said Ron.

"What are you looking at?" said Harry.

"Never mind" said Ron.

They bought all of their books and headed out of the shop.

"It's 10 'o' clock" said Mrs. Weasley "Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at 5, Okay?"

"Yes" droned Ron.

Mr and Mrs Weasley walked off leaving the rest on their own.

"Fuck" said Charlie, Ginny looked at him disapprovingly "Sorry. Damn, What are we going to do till 5?"

"We could…." said Bill then trailed off when he couldn't think of anything.

"Hey, Harry…Ron…Hermione" they looked around it was Dean Thomas a fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey, Dean" said Ron everyone looked at him as he had said it a bit over enthusiastically. "Sorry"

"Hey Ron" said Dean. They looked at each other for a few moments then said. "Can I hang with you?"

"Yeah, sure" said Harry.

"Thanks" said Dean smiling friendlily at Harry.

They walked through Diagon Alley only stopping at the Ice Cream Parlour. The hours went by until it finally reached 5. They went to the Leaky Cauldron with Dean.

"At last" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" said Dean.

"Hello Dean" said Mrs. Weasley "nice to see you again"

"Again?" Harry asked Ron.

"He was round earlier in the holidays!" said Ron.

"Oh" said Harry hoping he didn't sound too disgruntled.

"Could Dean stay tonight" asked Ron.

"We've already got a lot of peop…." started Mrs Weasley.

"Please" said Ron, Harry played along to please his friend and he liked Dean anyway.

"I guess we could make your room a couple of feet longer," said Mr. Weasley.

"Wow, thanks" said Ron.

"I'll go ask my mom and dad," said Dean.

He walked over to nice looking people who must have been his parents. He remembered Dean mention they were muggle surgeons. After a few minutes of talking he came back saying he could come. Harry couldn't help but feel Ron was being taken away from him. Ron wasn't his to have, Ron could have different friends and anyway he's not moving away from him and besides everyone made new friends. Harry tried to let it pass over. Dean's parents walked over.

"We've never been to the wizarding world before, it's really interesting" said Mr Thomas.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah" said Mr. Thomas. "What do wizards work as when they have finished at Hogwarts? What do you do?"

"Well there are loads of jobs available depends what you are good at and what you like." Said Mr. Weasley "I work as in the muggle department of the Ministry of Magic"

"Muggles are what you call us non-magical folk right?" said Mr Thomas.

"Yes" said Mr. Weasley "Best be off"

They all said goodbye. Harry walked up hearth of the fireplace and threw some flew in. He was feeling pretty upset, not angry just upset and he didn't know why. _It's just another friend of Ron's he thought to himself __Snap out of it. Ron followed through then Dean then the rest of them. That night Harry made himself think __At least he is happy. He still liked Dean of course. They had a good time playing exploding snap and magical chess. _

As they were going down at 9 to get something to eat Ron said "What's the matter Harry?"

"Yeah. You have been acting a bit strange" said Dean "If it's my presence I'm sorry."

"No, Dean. It's alright," Harry lied "Your fine."

"It's just you've been a bit out of it Harry" said Ron "What's up?"

"Nothing, please don't worry about it" said Harry "It's nothing"

"Okay" said Ron "but tell us if there is anything up we'll understand. I promise."

"Yes" said Dean "I will understand. People have told me many things and I have understood or tried to understand but I always listen. I never would tell anyone if you didn't want me to"

"Thanks" said Harry "but there is nothing"

Harry felt a lot better about this now. He understood how Ron was really liking him. He also was starting to like him a lot. After that he never felt any jealousy towards Ron about his new friendship because he had the same friendship now. They went down into the kitchen and they started to search for something to eat.

"How about L.A.R.D." said Harry "That was delicious"

"Stop messing around" said Dean "Ewwww imagine eating lard."

"No not lard, L - A - R - D. It's delicious" said Harry "Really, no jokes"

"Oh Okay" said Dean "so...is there anything to eat?"

"I've found something" said Ron "This stuff is really tasty"

"What is it?" said Harry "Is it nice?"

"F.A.T." said Ron "Fabulous Armoth's Tart. His food is so great."

"Cool" said Dean and Harry simultaneously.

They ate a whole box of F.A.T. After they had eaten it Harry, Ron and Dean trudged up the stairs. They changed and collapsed into bed. Mr. Weasley had made the room a couple of foot longer and there was now an extra bed for Dean. Hermione was lying on the bed she had had the previous nights. She was reading the book Harry had received from her for his birthday.

"Hey, thats mine" said Harry jokily "Is it good?"

"Oh yes very" said Hermione "It has everything in it!"

"Well I didn't think a book with almost 1500 pages would have nothing in it" replied Harry "What shall we do tomorrow?"

"I don't know" said Ron "well we'll see when the time comes"

They all settled down in bed. They talked well into the night finally falling asleep at 4 in the morning.

*****

Harry woke up, he looked at his watch it was 5. _Damn, I've only been asleep for an hour he thought. He put on his glasses as his eyes focused to the blackness surrounding him. He saw that the figures of Ron, Dean and Hermione were gone. In fact their beds were gone, as he looked around he noticed it wasn't even Ron's bedroom. He got up and went to the door. He opened it and walked out. He noticed that the whole lay out of the house was different. He walked down the stairs and turned into what must have been a living room. There was a man and a woman sitting in chair's talking. The woman was cradling a baby in her arms. Shadows were cast over their faces so he couldn't see what they looked like. He seemed to recognise their voices but couldn't find a face and name for the voices. A bang came from behind him, he turned on the spot as a man. A grotesque man that made Harry writh at the sight of him. The sickening image of his white skin stretched over his face making it look like a skull. His snake like red eyes staring at the man and woman with glee. His skinny frame strided across the room towards the man and woman. _

"Now I've got you" said Voldemort "Time too die"

"NOOO. How? What about Peter? The secret keeper?" said the man who Harry had now figured out to be James Potter his father.

"That betraying bastard? He gave you to me and now you die" said Voldemort.

"No, you can't" said Lily Potter

Voldemort just stood on the spot looking down at the helpless cackling.

"I'll get someone Lily" said James "I'll be very quick"

James ran out of the room. Lily went down on her knees as Voldemort turned to face her.

"Please? Don't take Harry" she said "anything but Harry"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WAY WOMAN SO I CAN GET IT OVER WITH" said Voldemort.

With tears streaming down her pale face Lily put Harry behind her. "Take me instead of Harry" she said through sobs "Take me leave Harry".

"AVADA VADAVRA" Voldemort screamed. 

Lily fell to the floor her body contracting in the pain. Her limp lifeless body seizing up. Then all movement stopped as her life was maliciously sucked out. James ran into the room after hearing the screams. He instantly suffered the same deed as his wife had received a couple of minutes previously. The only thing left was the baby, Harry Potter.

Voldemort said "Avada Kadavra" anger glinting in his eyes. A green light shot from the end of his wand, shooting towards Harry. It hit his forehead but rebounded heading straight for the killer who had ruined the first eleven years of Harry Potters life. The light was almost twice the size it had been before hitting Harry's head. It hit Voldemort. In a split second his body turned to ash and collapsed to the floor. From the pile of ash a whisp of what seemed like smoke rose, Voldemorts spirit rose into the air and darted out of the window. Harry looked up the ceiling cracked and started to fall. Before it hit him....

"AHHHHHHHH" Harry screamed as he woke up violently shaking. The sweat making his clothes stick to his body. The bloody tears flowing down his bony cheeks. A hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shhhhhh" said Dean softly "It's all right Harry, it was only a dream. Harry, it was only a dream."

Harry said it over and over to himself. _It was only a dream. Harry felt comforted by Dean's presence. Harry was glad that Dean had put him quite in time before he had woken up the whole house. Harry didn't want to bother the family again. Harry felt Dean wipe his forehead softly. Dean grabbed Harry's shaking body and hugged him._

"It's okay Harry" said Dean over and over. Harry was glad Dean was there. He gripped Deans body back. He liked having Dean as a comfort. In fact he noticed he liked Dean a lot.

"What happened Harry" said Dean "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Harry lied. He wasn't enjoying lying to Dean and Ron.

"Come on Harry tell me" said Dean.

"Okay, I'm sorry" said Harry "It was Voldemort, a dream. No it was not a dream it was a memory or something. I saw Voldemort kill my parents." Harry wondered why Dean hadn't shudered when he had said the name.

"Wait a minute, Harry" said Dean. He ran out of the room and came back with a moist towel. He wiped the blood and sweat away from Harry's face. "It's okay Harry. It's Okay"


	5. Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Aba...

Harry Potter and the Palingenesis of Abaddon

Chapter V – Back to School

Harry and Dean had grown a lot closer and yet not pushed Ron away, he realised this had happened to Ron a few weeks previously. Harry was still disturbed from the dream the night previously. He was upset, maybe even emotionally scared from the vision the night previously. They had not told the Weasleys to prevent them worrying. No one besides Dean had woken up when Harry had started to scream. Harry wanted for these manifestations of his dreams to stop. It was only days till Hogwarts started again, Harry couldn't wait. The days counted down. It was 29th August the day before the return to Hogwarts. The to go back to Hogwarts arrived.

"Harry wake up! Harry we have to go soon wake up" said Hermione.

Harry opened his eyes. Hermione was bent over him shaking him harshly.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake Hermione" said Harry "stop it I'm awake."

She stopped shaking him. They went over and woke Ron and Dean. After they had all got dressed they headed downstairs. They quickly ate and then ran back upstairs to get ready.

"Has anyone seen my books?" said Dean "I've lost them"

"I saw them under your bed" said Ron "Are they still there?"

"Oh yeah thanks" said Dean "How long till we have to leave?"

"About" said Ron checking his watch "Shit, five minutes."

They grabbed all of their stuff and ran down the stairs meeting their trunks at the door. Mr. Weasley used magic to make their trunks float and put them in the back of the car. They got into the car with Ginny and the Twins. They finally got to Kings Cross Station after a very long time.

"You first Harry, then Dean, then Hermione, then you Ron, then Ginny and then the Twins" said Mr Weasley "Okay so go on Harry"

Harry pushed forwards on his cart walking forwards. Getting closer to the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten. Harry hit it and went straight through seeing the scarlet train billowing the same colorful smoke. He was followed in by the rest of them.

"Quickly if you are not careful you will miss it" said Mrs. Weasley "Quickly"

They all followed the twins onto the train pulling up their trunks. They waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley as the train pulled out of the station. They walked along the train finding their usual deserted carriage at the back. Only Seamus Finnegan was there an Irish friend of theirs.

"Hey, Seamus" said Dean "Where have you been all summer?"

"Where have you been I've been trying to ring you all summer?" said Seamus

"Oh, I was at Ron's house," said Dean.

"Oh, Okay" said Dean obviously not to happy about this.

They talked for a long time on the train until the lady came with the food cart. Harry bought nearly everything on there. No one else bought anything so Harry shared it with everyone in the carriage. Everyone ate until they could eat no more. The amount of food inside Harry made him nauseous. They talked more and more. The constant eating and talking while travelling for a whole day turned out to be non-compatible with Seamus' stomach causing him to throw up violently all over a seat in the back of the carriage. Hermione used a total clean up spell that got rid of the smell and the stain. Otherwise they had a lot of fun.

The train began to slow down. All of them were still wearing heir muggle clothes, well meant-to-be-hopefully-muggle-looking clothes at least. They changed into their robes as the train got slower and slower. Finally, it came to a halt. They walked to the door and jumped onto the wet platform. It had been raining pretty badly. Everything was dark as they looked out on to the lake, the lake they had gone across a mere 4 years ago.

"Hey, 'arry" said Hagrid "where ya bin all holiday?"

"With Ron and Dean" called Harry across the heads of the soon-to-be first years "Did you want me?"

"Nah" called Hagrid "talk to ya later gotta take these across"

They watched as about a hundred scared looking first-years clambered into the boats along with the very cheerful looking Hagrid. Harry watched as they disappeared over the lake. 

"Come on Harry" said Ron "We need to go to the feast!"

They trudged along the now almost deserted platform, slipping and sliding everywhere. They walked over the gravel and headed up the stairs into the entrance hall. 

A huge CRASH echoed through the entrance hall closely followed by many teachers shouting "PEEVES!" Apparently Peeves had pushed over a statue dedicated to the now deceased Mr. Fudge. Harry once again thought who would be the new minister as he followed the rest into the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up towards the teacher's desk and saw all the regular teachers. He looked again seeing two more people, a sombre looking Ludo Bagman and another old greying man.

"Welcome back to a new school year" said Dumbledore in a surprisingly chirpy voice. It turned out he didn't like Fudge not that no one new and he didn't seem to mind the death of Fudge. "Now we should be eating soon, im really hungry and I think you maybe too. But first I need to make a few announcements. Firstly, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Omii. Secondly, welcome Ludo Bagman the new Minister of Magic." Everyone gave a gasp, not of upset but just of shock. "He was just appointed today. Finally, due to the uprising of Lord Voldemort" Once again everyone gasped and shuddered. "We have Ministry guards placed around the castle." Dumbledore gestured over to a corner where a man stood completely dressed in black, he had a big helmet on and looked very fierce. "Well let's eat"

Everyone tucked into the everything that was in front of them. Everyone pumped more and more food into their bodies. Everyone came for second and third helpings. Harry thought it went on for what seemed like forever. When the meal was finally over they all trudged up stairs into the warm Gryffindor common room. The fire was burning brightly as everyone poured into the circular room. They continued talking well into the night.

"Have you heard the latest on you-know-who?" said Seamus.

"No, but you will never guess" said Ron

"What is it?" said Seamus eager to find out.

"We saw him on our new television" said Ron.

"On your new what?" said Seamus.

"Don't you know anything about the muggle world Seamus?" said Hermione frustrated that Seamus didn't even know what a television was.

"Uhhhh, No" said Seamus.

"Well anyway it's a thing that maggles watch" said Hermione.

"That sounds exciting" said Seamus sarcastically,

"Anyway, we saw you-know-who on muggle television" said Ron.

Seamus' mouth dropped. Everyone who had been listening in on the conversation just stood their in surprise.

"Voldemort, on muggle television?" said Seamus "Stop fooling around." Not that Hermione did 'fool around' but he just couldn't believe them.

"I'm not fooling around" said Hermione getting frustrated.

"Its true" said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

After talking for quite a long time after this, they trudged up to their dormitories.

"What a day" said Ron.

"Yeah" said Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville who all shared a room.

They all got into their four posters and soon went fast asleep.

*****

There was a noise, a rustling. Harry opened his eyes seeing darkness. He reached over and grabbed his glasses. Everything began coming into focus. He looked at the time it was 4:30. A figure stooped over him. Harry saw he was big. Harry let out a scream.


End file.
